Loving Like a Child
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: Kat can see ghosts as plain as day, but when she meets a certain man, things take a turn for the worse. Kat soon finds herself constantly running from the strange man she'd met, trying to find a place to hide. What happens when she finds herself in the same house as a vampire, a ghost and a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**BTW! I do NOT own anything besides Kat, my OC. Everything else characterwise belongs to BBC.**

Being Human, Loving Like a Child...

My breath stuck in my throat, my lungs were burning and protesting in pain. My bare feet pounded the pavement, my messenger bag slapping against my back. I tripped over my feet and fell to the pavement, feeling my hands and knees scrape against the concrete. I heard heavy footsteps approach as I lifted myself to my feet. _I have to get away, I have to escape! Where can I hide?! _

I raced down the sidewalk, carrying my bag in my hand, tearing up the concrete. I heard the footfalls behind me grow farther away and slower as I turned a corner. I pushed past people with children and shopping bags, ignoring all shouts of anger and surprise. I searched the houses in front of me for an aura of happiness, of safety. I soon spotted a pink corner condominium with a dark blue door. Dark blue means peace and serenity for all who enter._ Perfect! _

I ran to the door and pounded until it opened, not even flinching when a beautifully scruffy looking man swungs the door inward. I rushed past him into what seemed to be the living room and turned to the two people sitting on the couch. I blinked, took a deep breath and then whispered, "help me," and promptly fell to the floor in a faint.

I blinked my eyes, clearing them of their fuzziness only find myself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I blinked again to make sure he was real and then blanched at his deep red aura. _He was attractive spiritually _and_ physically, just my luck_. I close my eyes and lift a hand to my face. "Where on Earth am I?" I rub my temples and wait for an answer. A high pitched male voice answered me first.

"Um- y-you're in Bristol, England. And it is the 21st of May if you were wondering." I heard a slight sniff and smiled. I could _feel _his perfectionist aura; it was most likely the color of an unripe orange. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, my guess had been right.

I chuckled, "well that's quite a ways from Eastville..."

The handsome man looked into my face, "what on Earth were you running from?"

I stared into my lap, unwilling to remember. I started slowly, "I-I honestly don't know why he keeps following me... At first I thought he would just watch from the sidelines but then-..." I felt tears prick at my eyes. "I-he tried to kidnap me, so I ran."

"And he followed you all the way here?! How far is it from Eastville to here, George?"

The high voiced man, George stood up from the couch, "that's almost three miles! Y-you _ran_ all the way here?!"

I sniffed, "why else would I have fainted on your rug?" I heard the handsome one bite back a chuckle and frowned, "don't even think about answering that." Hot-stuff laughed harder. "So, I'm in Bristol... Please forgive my rudeness earlier, but might I have a cup of tea?" I tried to stand but only swooned, thankfully Handsome caught me. My mouth watered at his coppery scent. _Well, wasn't that just lovely... That explains the dark red aura. _

A female voice I'd not heard before said, "sure, I'll just put the kettle on."

I turned to see a beautiful dark skinned woman wearing a grey sweater get up off of her chair and walk to the kitchen. She had a beautiful white aura around her, but it was tinged with some other darker color I couldn't place. I smiled at her as she walked past, saying, "thank you so much!"

The woman looked at me funnily, exchanged a look with the two men and then walked into the kitchen after saying a breathy, "you're welcome." Tall, dark and marvelously handsome then helped me to the couch and sat down next to me.

"I'm Mitchell, and," Mitchell pointed to the other man. "That is George. And the lady making your tea is, Annie..." Mitchell gave me an intrigued look, "you can see Annie?"

I smiled in the direction of the kitchen, "of course I can. I can see all of them..."

George piped up, a look of horror on his face, "all of who?"

I grinned, "ghosts."

Annie returned soon after with a large mug of tea. She had a smile on her face when she said, "I hope you don't mind chamomile tea, It's all we had left."

I gratefully took the mug, "I love chamomile tea, thank you so much!" I smiled at her as George turned to the window.

Annie fiddled with her sweater, "so I suppose Mitchell has introduced us all, but we don't know your name."

I sighed apologetically, "oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me! My name is Katrina." I stuck out a hand to shake Annie's, who reluctantly put out her own. We shook; I felt a cool tingling as I held her fingers in my own. I snuck a quick glance at Mitchell and George before adding, with much amusement, "but call me Kat."

Mitchell gave George a small grin, and then looked back at me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to throw myself onto his lap and kiss him senseless. I reminded myself rather harshly, that I'd wanted to do that to every hot man on the tellie. I sighed inwardly and took a sip of my delicious tea, "this tea is amazing Annie! Thank you again!"

She grinned, "No problem! If you need anything else just ask!" She then gave me a quick look of embarressment, "I'm sorry, but emergency house meeting." She looked at Mitchell and George who followed her into the kitchen. I felt slightly awkward sitting there by myself while they were whispering in the kitchen. I got up off of the couch and stepped nearer to the window. I opened the curtains slightly and stared onto the street.

I gasped and let the curtains fall. _He was there... waiting under the lamppost... waiting for me... _I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on the floor. I turned my back to the wall and felt tears prick at my eyes. My knees protected my head as I curled in on myself in fright, tears running down my face. I heard someone run to my side and breath on my neck.

I heard the frantic voice of Mitchell in my ear, "Kat, are you alright?! What's wrong?!"

I unclenched my hand, lifted it to his face and replied, my voice full of fear, "I'll wake up in a minute, don't worry for me." Then I fell into blackness for the second time that day.

I gasped as I sat up, startling Mitchell and George who apparently had been watching over me. I looked around, whipping my head from side to side, checking the now dark windows to be sure I was safe before sinking into the pile of pillows I'd been laid onto. Mitchell was looking into my face as I opened my eyes again, running his hand gently over my hair, "Kat, are you alright?"

I sighed softly, trying to keep the memories away. I touched his fingers with my own, feeling tears fill my eyes again, "I-I'm fine, Mitchell..."

"I don't think so, you're crying again," he helped me sit up and then lifted me into his lap. "What did you see at the window?"

I gasped, placing my hands on either side of his head, "do not let that man near me! Please! H-how did he find me?!" I let go of Mitchell's face and laid my head against his chest, wanting to crawl into his very body for fear of the man I could feel returning to stand outside. "How does he always find me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

I can't recall when I fell asleep or how I was moved, only that I woke the next morning in someone's bed. It had purple sheets and a dark colored comforter, a coppery and yet musky sort of scent lingering on the fabric. The walls were purple and there were records, CDs and DVDs lining the shelves. I spotted a shiny saxaphone in a corner by the bed and giggled. _A master musician lives here, I think!_

I got out of bed only to discover I'd been undressed and re-dressed in a small pink spaghetti-strap nightgown. It went to my knees and was way too big around my chest, but that's what I get for being so small. I also noticed I was still wearing my bra and panties, so at least they'd left me some of my dignity. I slowly opened to door and looked down the hall. Upon seeing no one, I crept to the stairs and tiptoed down them, keeping an ear out for anyone else moving around. I looked around both corners of the staircase and hopped onto the floor, stepping over the cracked tile.

Silent as death, I tiptoed over the hardwood floor of the living room and over to the couch. I looked over the edge, only to find Mitchell with his bare arms wrapped around a pillow and his curly locks swept over his forehead. His blanket had shifted down over his hips and left only half of his legs covered. I put out a hand to re-cover him with the blanket but something in his aura told me he'd be awake soon anyways. I let him be and went to the kitchen, only to find Annie standing by the fridge.

She smiled, "I went up to check on you, but you were already down here." She gestured to my night gown, "I hope you don't mind, I found one of my old nightgowns and thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping in that."

I gave a shy smile, "I don't mind at all... Could I have some tea please?"

"Oh, sure! Help yourself! Here, I'll get you a mug!" Annie turned to me, a silly grin on her face. "Is there any preferance in color, or don't you mind?"

I shook my head, "not really." She handed me a dark blue mug with a swirling handle, and showed me the tea.

When I sat at the table, Annie asked me, "were you wearing shoes when you came here yesterday?"

I sipped my tea before answering, "no, I never wear shoes, except in winter. I hate shoes."

"Why is that?"

"I don't like feeling trapped."

"Oh." Annie fiddled with her sweater.

I looked at her aura closely before deciding to ask her, "Annie, are you a ghost?"

Annie blanched and tried to laugh it off. She stuttered, "Wh-what makes you say that?!"

"I see all ghosts," I ran my fingers over the handle of my mug, tracing the swirls over and over again.

"How can you tell the difference between a ghost and a human then?" Annie scoffed at me. I understood how this must look; a girl that looks to be only twelve rushes into her home, faints on her carpet and then asks her if she's a ghost.

I smiled, "you're not the only beings who can read auras you know."

I walked up the stairs, it only slightly registering in my brain that the couch was no longer occupied. I stepped back into the hall just as Mitchell came out of the bathroom with only a towel about his waist, his hair dripping. I felt warmth travel the length of my body as I stared in awe at his glorious physique. His mouth was open slightly in shock, his mossy brown eyes wide. I blushed at the amount of hair on his chest, ashamed at how I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it.

I tried my best to breathe but he said something first. "Morning," he smiled at me.

"M-morning..."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks..."

"I gave you my room by the way, that's why I was on the couch."

"I-uh, thank you. That was very kind of you..." I wanted to fall of the face of the Earth, I was so embarressed. I'd never seen any man this naked in front of me before. I mean, I'd seen guys shirtless and pantless, and even their bare asses, but never had I seen a man in his full naked glory standing in front of me. I almost fainted again, but I fought it off.

"Um, I'm going to- um... I'm going to go back downstairs, and help Annie with breakfast-" I turned to run down the stairs.

"You don't have to do that, you're a guest. Annie can manage." Mitchell grinned, causing more than my heart to melt.

Feeling my heart fluttering in my chest, I asked rather lamely, "oh, um... uh- wh-where are my things from yesterday?"

Mitchell thought for a moment, "I think Annie tossed your clothes from yesterday in the wash and then George brought your things to my room when I brought you upstairs."

I felt something inside me squeeze my vocal cords. I'd forgotten my little episode of erratic crying against his chest. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I fiddled with my borrowed nightgown.

"I see Annie lent you her nightgown." I hated how Mitchell could just stand there naked as a jaybird under a rather small towel like nothing was the matter. I also hated how flustered I was getting.

"Oh, y-yes, It was very sweet of her... though it's a bit on the big side." I gave a small smile and he grinned. I wanted to cry he was so beautiful. I came back to my senses though and said, "I-I should get my things... get ready f-for the day..."

He waved for me to go ahead of him to his room and I felt his eyes on my neck the whole time. I stood aside as he opened the door for me and then scanned the room until I found my satchel. I snatched it up and turned only to bump right into Mitchell's damp bare chest. I stepped back and he apologized for standing too close. I saw that he was blushing too as I veritably ran out of his room.

I raced into the bathroom and almost slammed the door behind me, only to find myself in a still steaming sauna. I let the warmth permeate my being; I was frozen from that whole encounter. I always get cold when I'm nervous... or anxious. I slid off Annie's nightgown and perused my bag for my spare dress.

I pulled it out and admired the soft tan fabric. I tugged it over my head and wrapped a wine colored sweater around my shoulders. I then combed my unruly curls into as decent an appearance as I could and then opened the door. I looked both ways before crossing to the stair and I lightly hopped my way into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

George sat at the table reading the newspaper, a mug of coffee in front of him. He smiled when he saw me, "morning!'

I grinned back, "morning, George." I sat across from him and drew my mug of now cold tea towards me. Annie went into another room and then came back with my clothes from yesterday freshly washed and pressed. I put them in my pack and drew my feet up onto my chair, wrapping my arms around my knees. George set down his paper and then did a double take.

He pointed to my knees and then tried to see if my feet were on the seat as well as my bum, which they were. He then scratched his head, looked at Annie and then back to me. "H-how on Earth does all of you fit onto the seat of that chair?"

Annie turned around, "What?"

I looked down at myself, "Oh, this, well um-"

George looked at Annie and pointed to me, "Annie, even you can't do that, can you? And you're the smallest of us all, well, until she came 'round."

"Hey-" I pouted but then noticed Mitchell walk into the kitchen in black skinny jeans, black boots, a red tee, and a black leather jacket. I wanted him so bad. I turned away, blushing at the memory of what had transpired upstairs.

"What's going on?" his deep tones permeated my skull and I never wanted them to leave.

George made a kind of confused noise, "I don't understand how all of Kat can fit onto one of our, tiny dining room chairs."

Mitchell turned to me, our eyes meeting and holding for a few seconds until he moved his gaze to my feet. I selfconsiously moved my dress to hide my panties from sight. He looked closer and then turned to George, "I don't understand either."

Annie looked at me, an expression of pity in her eyes, "she's just a small girl, a young woman... actually-" She turned to me, "how old are you?"

I gulped, "nineteen..."

George uttered a curse and then apologized. I snapped, "I'm not a child! Even if I look it!" I stood up, flinging my chair to the floor and running into the living room. I tossed my bag onto the couch and tore off my sweater. I gestured with my head to my bag, "Annie, in there is a little photo album, take it out and flip through the pictures. They're all pictures of my siblings, my parents and my grandparents."

I moved the coffee table out of my way so I had more room, ignoring the looks of shock and confusion. I continued, "I'm sorry to be telling you my whole life's story when we've only just met, but for you to understand, I have to tell you. It annoys the hell out of me when people ask about it and it's to explain my small size..." I took a deep breath, "I come from a huge family where sharing a meal isn't just eating. It's a way of life. It's a tradition passed down from generation to generation. We all eat together at the table. We all stay at the table until everyone is finished. We eat and eat and eat and eat and eat. "

"But somewhere along the line in my family history, someone married someone with something of a high metabolism. Then their children met and married people with high metabolisms and their children had super high metabolisms. The line goes on like that until it stops at my family. My family eats the same as everyone else, lives the same lives of everyone else, but with one small problem." I felt the tears start to roll down my face.

"We are never full. We can eat until our stomachs are bloated but still be hungry. My sister committed suicide last year because she was upset she couldn't feel satisfied. She was fifteen..." I let a sob wrack my body as I began to unbutton my dress. "I can eat all I want and never gain a single ounce... I can eat whatever I want and still be healthy..." I slipped my dress over my shoulders. "I want nothing more than to be normal... to be looked at like I'm beautiful... but people only see a freak... they only see my bones and think such horrible things about me..." I let my dress fall to the floor. "But I can't do anything about it..."

I let them stare at me in horror, letting sobs tear through my throat. I could see in my minds eye exactly what they did. Almost a bag of bones I was. Nothing but skin covering my skeleton. I knew why it was too. I looked them each in the eye, "so I said to myself one day... If I'm just going to be hungry again after I eat... then wh-why eat at all?"

I pulled my dress back up and rebuttoned it. I put my cardigan back on and then threw my bag over my shoulder, "I'm so sorry to have bothered you. Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night. I'll leave you now." I then strode to the door, and closed it silently behind me. I sat down on the front step and let loose one last sob.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it as I sat on the curb, waiting for a taxi. I jumped when a voice behind me said, "Aren't you a little young to be smoking?"

I turned to see Mitchell smoking his own cigarette, "you're one to talk."

"Stupid for smoking, I am. Young I am not."

I laughed, "really now?"

"Yes. I'm a lot older than you'd think." He chuckled and sat next to me. Of course he was older than he looked. First his aura, then his scent and then his age comment; I knew exactly what he was. Mitchell dug in his pocket for a second before he handed me my beat up photo album. "You left this at the house."

"Thanks." I put it in my bag and took a puff from my cigarette.

"No problem... Question."

"Answer."

"You didn't look nearly that thin when you walked in, and Annie never said anything after she put you to bed."

"Mitchell, there are things some do to make themselves look smaller, and there are also ways one can make themselves appear larger. And, Annie probably dressed me in near darkeness."

"Ah...Can I ask you something?"

"Another question? Alright...Not quite sure what else there is to tell, but shoot."

"Why did you leave?" I looked over at Mitchell who was staring at the ground.

"What?"

"You obviously loved your family very much, so why did you leave them?" He looked into my face, his mossy brown eyes burning into my own.

I looked away, "I left... to... to find my way... to seek my destiny..." I took another puff and blew out the smoke through my nose. "I left a small town where my only fate was to either marry a farmer or become a nun." I chuckled, "granted, my whole family is made up of farmers, but I wanted something a bit more exciting, a bit more flashy." I looked at Mitchell and smiled, "you know what I wanted to be when I grew up? I wanted to be a famous opera singer. I wanted to sing and make the world cry because my voice was so beautiful."

I took another puff, "but then I started this fucking hellhole of a habit and my singing career took a turn for the worse, not that it ever got up off the ground." I ran the stub over the concrete and tossed it into the trash. I turned to see Mitchell grinning at me, "what?"

"I've heard you swear before, but never like that, and I never thought I would." He laughed, "and now that I have, I'd say i've found a wee sailor hidden in those curls!"

I ran a hand through my hair, frowning, "I hate my hair."

MItchell sobered, "Just like you hate everything else about you?" I felt tears prick at my eyes, and Mitchell sighed, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I got up but then I felt Mitchell's hand on my elbow, "Don't go, please come back to the house, you left Annie in hysterics."

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Oh, that was rubbish of me wasn't it?! Oh!" I veritably ran back to the house with Mitchell in tow, only to find he'd been honest. Annie was throwing things about the kitchen.

"George, that poor girl! Can you believe what she's been through?!" A pot went whizzing past George's head. "We have to live with our conditions too, but at least we can hide it! She has to look in the mirror every day and see herself like that! She has to bear the stares and the whispers every day of her life!" Annie turned and dropped the saucepan in her hand when she saw me standing in the doorway. She then ran to me and pulled me into a big hug. I held her as she sobbed into my shoulder and reassured her that I'd stay for at least a little while. When she was all cried out, she offered to make lunch but remembered what I'd said earlier.

I shook my head, smiling, "I would love something to eat, Annie." Annie smiled and then clapped her hands and began to move about the kitchen.

I set my bag on the table by the door and then collapsed onto the couch. Mitchell joined me, but he stayed on the opposite end. George soon joined us and sat on the armchair across from us. He looked at the kitchen and then looked at me, "You told Annie you knew she was a ghost."

I saw Mitchell sit up straighter in his seat, "yes. I knew she was from the first glance."

"And h-how did you know?"

"Her aura."

"Ah, yes..." George looked at Mitchell. "Isn't that something that Sykes-"

MItchell finished, "taught Annie? Yea..." He looked over at me, "and how do you know how to do that?"

I laughed, " anyone can do it! it just takes practice... and no slight amount of natural skill and ability." I picked at my dress, "I was born this way. I can see ghosts and I was born with the ability to see other's auras at will. I was also born a Roman Catholic, so any sort of connection with the dead other than a few Bible stories, is highly frowned upon. That's why I don't usually attend church anymore."

George gave me a sideways glance, "You're Roman Catholic? Hm. never would have guessed..."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well... um-"

"What he means, is that one, you stripped in front of strangers, and two you can see supernatural things," Mitchell leaned back, running a hand through his beautiful hair. "And I for one have never heard a Catholic swear."

I laughed, "Really?! Have you met my parents?! HA! A pair of drunken sailors they are! But never a more faithful couple. Never met a couple with more faith either." I bit my lip and tried to focus on the design on the carpet.

"Last night, you said something about a man... Who were you talking about?" Mitchell looked over at me.

I felt the fear creeping up my spine and I felt him growing closer. I whispered, "there is a man... who has ben following me since I was thirteen..." I subconciously looked out the window, "he managed to nab me one time in an alleyway only to tell me he was going to find me again... that he'd always know where I was, what I was doing, who I was with... He even proved it."

I sniffed, trying to keep my eyes from tearing up, "He also told me that my time was coming, that I was needed for something... I don't know what it was, but it sounded bad... He even asked after the ghosts... he somehow knew I could see them... then he made me see terrible things... he put his hand on my forehead and forced horrible images into my mind, he pinned me to the alley wall with fear and pain..."

I dabbed at my eyes and felt Mitchell move next to me and wrap his arms around me, "and then he molested me... he used me like some twisted sadistic demon and then threw me onto the ground... he let me go and he's been following me ever since. Every time he gets within a certain radius of me, I have a fit like I did last night... I'm surprised I didn't make any noise..."

Mitchell whispered into my hair, "Actually, Kat, you were screaming the whole time you were unconsious..."

"oh, shit..."

"And there you swore again! I'm so sorry to be happy in such a sour moment, Kat, but I think it's so cute when you swear!" MItchell smiled at me, his forehead against mine. I giggled and then heard something fall to the floor.

We all turned to see Annie sitting on the floor, a plate of cookies in her hand. She had tears running down her face, "Kat, you poor, darling!" She scooted over to the couch and put a hand on my knee, "how can you live with all this bottled up inside you?"

I smiled sadly at her, "I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up the stairs to Annie's room only to find her in her armchair reading Pride and Prejudice. I knocked lightly on the door frame and smiled when she held up a finger, "hold on one second, let me finish this sentence!" I waited patiently until she finished and then watched as she slowly lowered the book to the floor, still reading as she placed it on the carpet.

When she finally closed it, she looked up at me, "what's up? Do you need something?"

I shook my head, "just company..."

"Oh..." Annie apologized for the lack of furniture as I sat on the floor. We sat there silently for a moment until she asked, "those pictures were of your family?"

I smiled sadly, "yes, what's left it..."

"What do you mean?... Oh! I'm so sorry, you meant your sister!" Annie covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well, she's gone, yes, but only physically... she's still in here," I pointed to my chest. "I can tell you the names of everyone in it, if you'd like."

Annie smiled a little awkwardly, "if you're sure."

I smiled and retrieved my photo album from the kitchen. I turned to the first black and white picture where a stalky young man was standing near a school house. I pointed to the boy, "this is my grandfather Eugene in front of his school. He had to walk about four kilometers everyday." Next I pointed to another black and white photo, this time it was a little girl with a huge grin and blode curls, "this is my grandma Cecelia. She was about four when this was taken." I flipped to the next page to yet another old photo. In it were a tall young woman and a stalky teenaged boy, dressed in their sunday best, "this is my my grandma Cecelia and my Grandpa Eugene when they went to their last school dance. They were married not two years later." I sighed, "But my grandpa Eugene died when I was eight."

"Oh, that's horrible, I'm so sorry!" Annie patted my hand and then flipped back to the picture of my grandma as a little girl. She furrowed her brow, "wasn't she blonde?"

I laughed, "yes, but her hair changed color as she got older. As did mine, my father's and a few of my uncles'."

"Oh." Annie flipped to a colored photo of my Grandpa Roland. "Who's this?"

"That is my mother's father, Roland," I pointed to the next picture. "And here he is with his wife Joy, and my mother and her brother and sister. I'd rather not talk about them, we don't get on very well."

"Oh, ok." Annie kept turning the pages until she found the one of all of my siblings.

I laughed, "there's my tribe! My sister Priscilla is the one with the ponytail, and Aileen is the one with the cat sweater." I ran my finger over each face as I said their names. "Marie is the one on the floor with the camoflage, Derek is the one in the baseball cap, and Ella is the little Disney princess over there." I pointed to the corner of the photo, "and there I am, holding my dearest treasure, my baby brother Oliver." I looked at the picture and sniffed.

Annie threw a cold arm around me, "you miss them don't you?" I could do nothing but nod. "Your little brother is quite the cutie, isn't he?"

"You should see him in church, waving to all the girls in the pews behind us... the little flirt!" I laughed. "He's quite the ladies man, for being only seven! He's been that way since birth. Everyone he meets falls instantly in love with him and his adorable smile!" I giggled, "not that I can blame him! He is too cute for his own good!" I flipped towards the back of the album, "here are some pictures of us all at the beach."

Annie laughed, pointing to alex with a bucket on his head, "he is just so sweet! I could eat him up!" She giggled when she saw the picture of a man in swimming trunks, his muscular shoulders tanned and covered with the sand Oliver had just dumped on him. "And who is that?"

I smiled, "that's my dad. In this picture Oliver was three and my dad was forty-seven."

"Forty-seven?!"

"He's fifty now."

"He certainly doesn't look that old!"

"Yet another one of the strange genes my family has... youthful looks throughout life. It's one of the reasons I look so young."

"And you look so much like your mother!" Annie pointed to my mother who was wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit and reading a book.

"I hate it when people say that. I'd rather not look like a crone."

"She's not that ugly!" Annie poked my arm and giggled. She touched the plastic covering Oliver's face, "you said one of your sisters died? Which one?"

I sighed quietly and pointed to Marie, "this one, in the camo jacket. She was fifteen, just learning to play guitar. Her and my parents didn't get along all that well, and it was after one of their fights that she noticed the constant hunger. She used to get headaches she was so hungry." I rubbed my nose, "Then one week she was moody and angry and we thought it was normal girl stuff but then we found her in her room... suspended from her guitar strap." I tried to swallow the sob in my throat, "I lost my best friend that day."

"oh, Kat! I'm so sorry!" Annie held me in a cold hug. "I wish I knew what to say!"

I smiled sadly, "you don't have to say anything... Just don't let me go down the same path."

Annie ran a hand over my hair, "I won't, I promise... I won't..."


	6. Chapter 6

I came out of the bathroom in time to hear George's heated swearing. I giggled and listened to the frustrated huffing and loud bangs coming from the base of the stairs. I stood at the top of the steps only to see Mitchell and George attempting to carry a small bedframe up the stairs. I laughed out loud, only to see Mitchell toss a grin in my direction, making my face pleasantly warm. I stood aside as they turned the frame around the corner and watched with interest as they brought it into Annie's room.

"What are you doing with that, and why is it going in Annie's room?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Annie's a ghost, she doesn't need to sleep."

Mitchell smiled again as he walked out of the room, "it's not for Annie, silly!" He tapped my nose, making my stomach flutter and flip. "It's for you!"

My jaw dropped, "What?! I'm not staying forever!" I chased him down the stairs when he didn't retort. "How long do you think I'm staying?!"

Annie turned from the sink as Mitchell and I walked to the table, "well at least until that guy that keeps standing outside leaves."

I froze, "he's standing outside?!" I pressed myself against the wall.

Annie looked out the kitchen window, "he's not there at the moment... wait, oh, here he comes." She lifted the drapes a bit, "he's carrying something... it's in a plastic shopping bag."

I sighed, "as long as he keeps away from me, I will be alright." I felt tears prick at my eyes and whispered, "he frightens me so."

I felt Mitchell's fingers on my hand, "we won't let him hurt you, Kat. You're safe here." Mitchell's brown eyes were drawing in my own, and I felt the urge to lean over and kiss him, but I stopped myself. I took a shuddering breath and scooted closer to him on the bench. He put an arm around me and nuzzled my head just as George came in.

Geaorge gave Mitchell and I a funny look before taking out a mug and filling it with coffee from the pot. He gave us another look before turning to Annie, "Annie, would you take a look upstairs, I want to see if you have enough room up there for the both of you."

"Sure George," Annie left with him and then Mitchell turned to me.

"Who is that picture in your purse of?" He fiddled with the button of his jacket.

I looked over to my satchel on the side table and then back at Mitchell, "how did you know there was a picture in there?"

Mitchell looked a little ashamed, "I accidentally dropped your purse when we brought in the bed, and it fell out."

"Oh... would you like to see it again?" Without waiting for an answer, I took my bag off the table and pulled out the picture Mitchell was talking about. "This is a picture taken at a photo booth at a bowling alley. It's of me and my baby brother Oliver. It was his first time seeing a photo booth, so I decided to treat him. He has the other identical photo strip." I smiled, "this is actually only one of a small stash I have in this purse. I have so many pictures."

Mitchell chuckled, "you love your family don't you?"

I sighed, smiling as I pulled out the rest of the pictures I had stashed away, "with all my heart... Here's a picture of Oliver and I at the beach; He just wouldn't leave that poor toad alone!" I pulled out another, this one of Ella and I smiling with ribbons in our hair, "this was at a medieval festival. We'd just had our hair done when this was taken. Ella had so much fun!"

MItchell found another; this one had children in their Halloween costumes. He lifted it it to show me, "who are these?"

I pointed to the cowboy, "that's Derek, the fairy princess is Ella, Oliver is the dragon and the demon slayer... Is Marie..."

Realization donned on Mitchell's face, "is that the one who-..." He placed his hand on my arm when I became silent. I was putting away the pictures when a few fell to the floor at George's feet. He and Annie picked them up as they re-entered the kitchen

Annie giggled and showed me a picture of Oliver sleeping with my cat Sylvester, "this is so cute! That cat's almost as big a he is!"

I giggled, "that's my cat Sylvester, but we had to put him down a few years ago because he'd gotten a tumor behind his eye."

"That's horrible!"

"It's life..." I put the rest of the pictures away until I noticed George was still holding one. He peered at it before showing me a girl sitting on a couch holding a tiny baby. Another child, a small boy, was sitting next to her staring into the mess of blankets she was holding. I smiled, "that's me a few years ago, when my niece Ally was born. Her brother Owen is the one sitting next to me."

George handed me the picture, a slight smile on his face, "you look different with glasses."

I blushed, "I'd forgotten I was still wearing glasses back then. I have contacts now."

Mitchell snatched the photo, "you look so scholarly with glasses, Kat."

I laughed, "my friends thought the same thing... told me I'd be the perfect librarian."

"I can't say I blame them! Ow-" Mitchell rubbed his arm where I'd hit him. He grinned at me and then placed the picture in my outstretched hand. I put it back into my satchel and tossed it onto the side table.

I turned back into the kitchen and heard my stomach growl loudly. My three new friends looked at me in horror. I giggled at their faces, "so, what's for lunch?"


	7. Chapter 7 (author's note)

Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a bit, but I've been SUPER busy with school and family. I apologize and I will be uploading more as soon as I can! I hope you've been enjoying my stories, and please review! Thanks bunches! Love you all!

-Veronique


	8. Chapter 7 (actual)

"Mitchell, could you hand me the bowl of chocolate kisses?" I tossed the stirring spoon onto the table. "Thank you."

I slid a sheet of twenty-four mounds of peanut butter cookie dough out of the oven. I took a chocolate kiss from the dish, already unwrapped, popped it in my mouth and then pushed the others into the cookies. I left the cookies on the counter to cool. Wiping my hands on the towel hanging from the oven handle, I took another chocolate kiss. Mitchell helped himself to one as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

He looked at me as he popped the top off the bottle, "why do you keep making things?" He took a swig from his drink, "I'm not complaining, I love your cooking, but why so many cookies?"

I sighed, "one, I'm stressed, and I bake a lot when I'm stressed. Two, I just plain like baking, and three... I'd like to take these to my family..."

Mitchell swallowed, "are you sure about that? How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"About three months... I've never been away from home for this long."

"That's a long time... Are you sure they'd want to see you?"

"Of course they would, my family is very close. I leave for two weeks and it's like I've been gone two years!" I laughed, "and I would love to see my brother again... I miss the little tyke."

"Oliver? From what I've seen, he's quite the little charmer," Mitchell grinned.

"That he is! He has the most adorable smile!" I crossed to the fridge and took out a beer for myself.

Mitchell looked offended, "and I don't?!" I laughed and punched his arm lightly, making him smile wider. Mitchell looked at the drink in my hand, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking? First you smoke, then you swear, then you drink. What else do you do that is unbecoming of your age?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's perfectly legal for a nineteen year old to drink... And I'm not all that bad! You make me sound like a delinquent."

"Aren't you?"

"Ha! No..." I leaned over the table to grab my book from the seat by the window. "I haven't done that much if you really think about it... I've done some things but they're probably trivial compared to what you've done." I winked at him, "Mr. Tall, Dark and Dangerous."

"Tall, dark and dangerous?" Mitchell grinned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I walked past him into the living room, "Oh, nothing in particular."

"Nothing in- What?! Now you've got me really intrigued!" Mitchell sat down next to me on the couch. I was getting warm and uncomfortable, he was too close for me to have purely friendly feelings for him. I licked my lips, and turned to the television set.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what's going through my head right now..."

"Now I do. And you will tell me, eventually. But right now, we're going to watch a movie!" Mitchell grabbed a DVD from his stack by the side table.

I sighed, "what movie?" I leaned further into the couch cusions. Might as well get comfortable.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

"I love that movie. I've seen it over a hundred times."

"Really?"

"Yes... so just start it already or I'll take the remote from you!"

Mitchell grinned, "I'd like to see you try!" I threw myself at him, reaching for his hand stretched above his head. Instead of grabbing the remote I grabbed his sleeve and pulled his arm down. Giggling, I reached for it again, only to be tickled by his long fingers. I laughed, trying to move away from his hands. I almost fell off the couch but he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. I then realized how we were positioned.

Mitchell was laying on his back and I was perched over him, my arms above his shoulders and his face just above my breasts. I blushed and tried to move, but he grabbed my waist and held me there. He dropped the remote to the floor and used his now free hand to brush my hair from my face.

Mitchell opened his lips to speak but then we heard someone coming through the door and we sprang apart, our faces burning. We stayed on opposite sides of the couch as George and Annie walked in with the shopping. George did a double take when he saw our flushed cheeks and opened his mouth to speak. I jumped off the couch before he could say anything, "let me hep you with that, Annie!" I grabbed a shopping bag from her arm and brought it into the kitchen. Annie brought in the rest of the shopping while George talked to Mitchell.

Annie turned to me as she put the milk into the fridge, "what did you two do while we were gone?"

I swallowed, "I made more cookies... and decided I wanted to take some to my family..." I held up a hand at her questioning look, "Mitchell already discussed it with me and I think it'd be a very good idea, and yes, it'd be just fine." I smiled, "it's not like they kicked me out... I left."

"Oh u-uh..." Annie gave me a confused look. "Would you go alone? With that man still outside? He's been lingering for two weeks, Kat. It's odd that our neighborhood watch hasn't said anything."

"It's not safe for me to go alone, you're right... Do you think you all could come with me?"

Annie looked conflicted but then she said, "I'll stay here and keep an eye on him. I'll watch to see if he follows you, but I'm sure Mitchell and George wouldn't mind going with you."

"Thank you so much Annie!" I threw my arms around her. "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You're not a bother!" Annie smiled. "I love having another girl here! It gets a little lonely being here with only boys!" We both giggled and then stopped when George and Mitchell walked in. Mitchell was scowling and George was looking satisfied. I looked from one to the other, very confused.

"What's wrong with you two?"

George smiled at Mitchell's back, "he's just upset that we forgot his favorite breakfast cereal."

"It's my _favorite_! You had one task George, to remember my cereal and you forgot! I think you did it on purpose!" Mitchell had a slight pout on his face. I had trouble containing my giggle.

I turned to the window to hide my grin when I saw the man standing outside. He was looking right at me. I gasped at the sudden flood of inmages in my brain. My family dead and bleeding, piled on the floor. My sister's body hanging in her closet. My baby brother's lifeless form staring up at the ceiling. He was going to kill my family.

I turned and slid to the floor. Mitchell was the first one to reach my side. Why was it always him?! For once I wanted someone else by my side. I hated the way Mitchell made me feel out of control. I pushed him away and stood, reaching for the tin of cookies. "I want to go to Eastville. Now."

I grabbed my coat and waited as Mitchell and George grabbed their jackets and the car keys. I followed them to the car where George held open the door. I slid in next to Mitchell as George sat on my other side. I watched the man at the lampost as we drove past, closing my mind agains the newest flood of bloody images. Hopefully we weren't too late.


	9. Chapter 8

"Would you care to explain what just happened?" George turned in his seat to look at me.

"That man I talked about... when I first met you all... He can project images into my mind... not pleasant ones," I sighed, feeling tears prick at my lids. "This time... this time he made me see my family... blood was everywhere..." I felt Mitchell bristle. So he was on the wagon was he? "I just wanted to be sure they were alright."

"Would you like us to go in with you?" George fiddled with the zipper on his rain coat.

"If you want to... My parent's would probably love you," I grinned at Mitchell. "Though I have no idea how they'd react to Mitchell here."

Mitchell gave me an affronted look, "what?! Why?"

"My father isn't too fond of men that look like vagrants."

"I do not look like a vagrant! George!"

George tried not to laugh, "actually you do."

"Ugh!" Mitchell tried to hide his half grin by looking out his window. "Kat, where do your parents live anyway?"

"It's the little blue house on the corner four streets down."

"Well that's easy enough... You said you'd been gone for three months and yet you've only been staying with us for two weeks."

George piped up, "I've been wondering the same thing."

"I've been staying where I can. In doorways of bars, in homeless shelters. In the slides at the park."

"Are you serious?!"

"Half. I stayed with my aunt. She can see ghosts too and she's had her own share of bad experiences. She knows when to keep mum about things. But I actually asked her to keep this from my family." I picked a piece of fuzz from my dress, "I stayed with her until about three weeks ago when she decided to go to France for a month. She said I was welcome to stay at the house, but I declined. That's when I started staying elsewhere."

"That's rough, " George looked out his window.

"It's only September, it's still rather warm at night."

"Warm?! It's been freezing the past four weeks!"

"Have you been to the States during the winter?! It's hell frozen over! Trust me, It's still warm."

"You've been to the States?" George looked intrigued.

"I lived there for three years, in a tiny town in Minnesota. Record breaking winter temperatures and snow everywhere. Funnily enough, they also had some of the hottest summers."

I looked for the familiar iron fence and pointed it out to Mitchell. "We're here."

I got out of the car slowly, holding onto George's hand for support. I took a deep breath and walked to the gate. I cringed when the metal creaked; I'd forgotten about that. I looked up to the door when I heard frantic footfalls come from the house. The door flew open and Oliver and Ella came running down the walk and into my arms.

Ella cried into my shoulder, "I missed you so much Kitty! Why did you go?!"

I wiped away her tears, "I missed you too, darling. Don't cry, I was with Auntie Millie."

"Auntie Millie?"

"Yes, the one who gave you your stuffed elephant."

"Oh! I like her!" I tapped Ella's nose and turned to Oliver.

I hugged him close, "hello Bebs... How are you?"

Oliver sniffed, "good... Katrina, why did you go?"

I hugged him again, "I went to go and see Auntie Millie, and to see my friends." I turned Oliver to face Mitchell and George. "See? They're very nice, they won't hurt you."

Oliver tried to bury his face into my coat when Mitchell bent next to us. Mitchell held out a hand, "my name is Mitchell, what's yours?"

Oliver looked from Mitchell to his hand and then back to Mitchell, "Oliver."

"How old are you Oliver?"

"Seven."

"You're so big!"

"I'm not as big as Derek though, I can't play video games like he can."

"But I bet you play with your sister a lot don't you?"

"Yes, I play the bad guy and she tries to run away. I always catch her!" Oliver puffed out his chest.

Mitchell laughed, "would you like to see something?" Mitchell pulled a little toy car from his pocket. I looked at Mitchell in surprise; where on earth had he gotten that?

Oliver took the car from Mitchell and turned it about in his fingers, "can I play with it?"

"Sure! you can keep it if you like... If you promise to eat all your dinner everynight before dessert!"

Oliver gave a shy smile, "Okay." Oliver ran to the door, waving behind him as he went through the door.

I turned to Mitchell, "you just became his new best friend. He's going to show you his collection."

Ella suddenly tugged on my hand, "Kitty, who's that?"

I turned to see where she was pointing. I laughed, "I'm sorry, let me introduce my other friend."

George leaned down, picked a daisy from the grass and handed it to her, "it is very lovely to meet you, Ella. My name is George."

Ella shyly took the flower and sniffed it, "thank you... does my sister live with you?"

George turned to me, "She's a sharp one isn't she?" Smiling he turned to Ella, "yes, she does. She lives with Mitchell, Annie and I."

"Who's Annie?"

"Another friend, she's a lot like you! She likes pretty flowers."

"Does she like princesses?"

George laughed, "of course she does! She even has her own crown!"

Ella's eyes widened, "really?! I wish I had a crown!"

I smiled and squeezed her hand, "we'll have to ask mum about that one!"

I led Mitchell and George to the house and waited on the threshold as Ella opened the door. "Here goes."


	10. Chapter 9

If Ella and Oliver were alright then I knew the rest of the family was inside, all in perfect health. I couldn't help but utter a silent prayer of thanks. I closed my eyes at the familiar scent of stew and fresh baked bread as I walked through the doorway. I opened them again in time to see my mother wiping her hands on a towel as she left the kitchen.

"Ella, close the door when yo- Katrina!" My mother dropped the towel and ran to me, ignoring Mitchell and George. "Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" She had both hands on either side of my face and she kept looking me over for injuries.

"Mum! I'm fine! I've been staying with Auntie Millie!"

She gave me a hard look, "you know how I feel about her."

"You feel that way about everyone who isn't you. Can't you just be happy for five minutes?!"

"I am happy Katrina," Mum hugged me again. "I'm happy you're safe." She finally awknowledged my tall companions. She gave them each a once over, "And who are these gentlemen?"

I shifted my weight nervously, "Mum, this is Mitchell and George. Annie would have come along, but she had things in the oven." I felt the questioning looks of George and Mitchell on the back of my neck. I ignored them and watched as my mother gave them both a tight smile.

She held out a hand for them to shake, "It's lovely to meet you, boys." _Ouch_. "Come inside, you're just in time for dinner!" My mother called over her shoulder, "Katrina, since we've guests, we'll be eating in the dining room."

I gave Mitchell and George an apologetic look before leading them into our massive dining room. Fourteen chairs stood around a long rectangualr table, five on each side with two on the ends. I turned to George and Mitchell, "we usually eat in the kitchen, around a smaller table. But Mum, it would seem, is trying to intimidate you. There is plenty of room in the kitchen." I laughed at George's stricken expression, "only Mum's that way, Dad's not all that bad." I grinned, "though he does like to puff up and look impressive. He's really just a big softy."

Mitchell chortled with me this time, George's expression still nervous and unsure. I wagged my finger at Mitchell, "the only one I don't want you around is Derek."

"What? Am I a bad influence?" Mitchell grinned and poked me, but he sobered at my expression.

"You're not, but that doesn't mean you wont give him ideas. Please, for my sake. You'll see what I mean." I showed them where to sit as Ella and Oliver set the table. Mitchell jumped to help Ella when she almost lost the plates she was holding. He flashed Ella a sweet smile, making her blush, and set the dishes on the table so she could lay them out. She was strangly quiet around him after that.

I cringed when Oliver poked Mitchell's bicep, "would you like to see my car collection?"

I could have cried for joy when Mitchell replied, "Maybe after dinner, alright little man?" He then gave Oliver a high-five, making my littlest brother giggle.

I laughed when Oliver ran to me. I swung him up into my arms, "are you sure he wants to see your collection?"

Oliver gave Mitchell an unsure glance, "I don't know..."

I laughed, "I'm sure he does, and I'm sure he'll love it!" I kissed Oliver's nose as my mother walked in with a huge steaming stewpot, "Go tell Daddy, supper's done."

Oliver ran off shouting for my father, and I mouthed to Mitchell and George, "be right back." I walked out of the room and slowly scaled the stairs. I turned a corner and my ears were instantly bombarded with the sounds of rapid gunfire. Derek was obviously in his room playing video games again. I shook my head, smiling and knocked on the door, "dinner's ready, Derek."

"I'll be down in a minute!"

"No, now. We have guests."

"What? Why?"

"Because..." I took a deep breath and opened the door. "I've brought friends home."

Derek turned around and his jaw dropped. Tears filled his eyes and he tried to blink them away. He stood, clad only in his boxers and basketball shorts, "you're home."

He walked over to me and I hugged him; as much as we fought and said we hated each other, we couldn't help but miss one another. "Yes, I'm home. And I brought some friends with me." I grinned as he put on a t-shirt, "I do hope you won't bombard them with all your videogame nonsense. They aren't into that sort of stuff."

"What are they into then?"

I honestly didn't know so I left it at a nondescriptive, "stuff." To be _completely_ honest, all I knew about Mitchell and George was that Mitchell worked at a hospital and George was a college professer.

Derek shook his head and followed me down the stairs and into the dining room. He sat down at his seat and wiped his hands on his shorts before noticing Mitchell and George. His eyes grew wide as he sized up the other males. He apparently deemed them, or at least Mitchell, worthy of his respect, because he gave them a curt nod and returned to his empty plate. "Mum, what's for pudding?"

My mother walked in with a loaf of fresh baked bread on a wooden board, serrated knife in hand, "I made chocolate cake with homemade frosting."

I grinned, "yum! I can't wait!"

My father walked in just as Mum finished serving herself. He was reading the newspaper, his reading glasses sitting on the end of his nose. His white t-shirt strained against his chest and biceps, the fabric stretching over his muscles. His jeans were worn and dirty, just like I remembered them, his favorite brown leather belt strung through the loops. I smiled and stood, wrapping him in a hug. He was quite surprised and he chuckled into my hair, "it's good to see you, girl."

"Hi Daddy."

Dad kissed my hair and noticed Mitchell and George as I walked back to my seat. He stepped around the table to shake their hands, "and who might you be?"

George took Dad's hand and shook it up and down nervously, "George Sanders, I'm a friend of Katrina's."

Mitchell introduced himself as well, "John Mitchell." I felt my insides flip-flop; I'd thought Mitchell was his first name. "I'm also a friend of Katrina's... It's a pleasure to meet you!"

My dad gave them both a once over, copying my mother's earlier actions. Nodding his head a little he said, "It's nice to meet you too. How did you meet Katrina?" Dad sat back down and began shoveling food into his mouth. Taking this as a sign for the rest of us to begin eating, we all tucked in.

Mitchell grinned, I hoped beyond hope he didn't say anything about the man under the lamppost. I sighed internally with relief when he said, "we met in a coffee shop a few months ago, she'd dropped her purse and George and I helped her pick up her things. We've been friends ever since." I laughed; so Mitchell had taken note of my love of coffee had he? I smiled.

"You met her a few months ago?"

"Yea, about four or so."

"Ah... George, you seem like a decent fellow, what is it you do?"

George stuttered, "Ah- I-I'm a teacher. I teach English at a university in Bristol."

My father smiled, "Katrina wanted to be an English teacher once. Always correcting our grammar, she was." I felt my cheeks grow hot and dug my fork into my food, avoiding eye contact. "And then she wanted to be an opera singer, I still think she could be great! She's a wonderful singer!"

"Daddy!" I groaned into my stew. I felt Mitchell's gaze on my neck and I avoided it at all costs. "Enough about me!" I turned to George, "Dad is a farmer, he herds cows all day."

"That's not all I do! I also maintain the farm and do construction work as side jobs."

Mitchell asked interestedly, "you do a lot of manual labor then?"

"Yep, I like it. It keeps me in shape."

Mitchell grinned in a way that said, "so I see." He dug into his stew and nodded to my mother, "this is delicious! Thank you so much for welcoming us in!"

Mum smiled genuinely for the first time, "Thank you and you're welcome anytime!" She looked around at the empty plates on the table, "is anyone wanting seconds, or should we cut the cake?"

A unanimous cry for cake made us all smile and Mitchell leaned closer, "I think I should give Annie a call, she's probably wondering where we are."

I whispered back, "good idea." Mitchell went into the hall and I explained where he'd gone, "He's gone to make a call. We left another friend at home, so we should be getting back soon."

Dad nodded, "leave when you need to. I just hope you'll all stay for cake."

I grinned, "of course Daddy!" I leaned over to George, " we'll leave as soon as we're done with pudding, is that alright?" George wiped his mouth on his napkin and nodded. I leaned back in my seat and listened to the argument Oliver and Derek were having. It was something about which Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle was coolest.

I laughed at their discussion as Mum walked in with the cake. Mitchell soon followed breathing into my ear, "Annie says to have fun and to stay as long as we'd like." He seated himself, adding, "she also said she's glad nothing had happened to your family."

I smiled at him and tugged at my cardigan, "I just need to grab some things before we go."

Mum and Dad waved from the front step while Derek, Ella and Oliver crowded around me. Oliver hugged me tight around the middle, "do you really have to go?"

I knelt down and pulled him into a tight squeeze, "yes, Bebs, but you'll see me again soon." I kissed the top of his head, "I love you."

Ella was next, "I wish you would stay here, I miss you braiding my hair."

I laughed, "I miss braiding your hair too! And gardening, but I'll come to visit, I promise!" I held her close and then stood to hug Derek. He stood there awkwardly and then hugged me back, mumbling a bit about how I should be careful and come visit. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and then had to reach to ruffle his hair. The boy was almost as tall as me. I smiled and waved one last time and then walked out of the gate, rucksack full of clothes in my hand.


	11. Chapter 10

I set my heavy rucksack on the bed, slumping onto the mattress after it. I sighed and then decided, now was as good a time as ever to organize my things. George had provided a small bureau for my clothes, as well as a small shelf for my things. I took a small jewelry box out of my bag and placed it ontop of the bureau. I opened it and peered into the mirror on the underside of the lid. Scowling at my reflection, I gently closed the lid and unpacked my photographs. One by one I laid them on the shelf, arranging them in chronological order.

Annie knocked and came in with a steaming mug, "coffee, two sugars and cream. Just the way you like it."

I smiled, "thanks Annie..." I sighed, looking up at my pictures. Many were snapshots of my siblings but there were a few of my celebrity crushes. I blushed when Annie picked one up.

"Is this Johnny Depp?" She giggled. "Good thing I'm not the only one that fancies him!... Who's this?" She held up a picture of Russell Brand.

"Oh, God... That's R-Russell Brand..." I blushed and tried to take the picture away.

Annie held it away from me as she perused my other celebrity photos, "you seem to have a type."

"A type?"

"Yea, like a certain look you go for," Annie grinned. "It seems to me, you've got a thing for guys with dark hair, brooding eyes and leather jackets..." Annie's eyes grew wide, a grin spreading across her face. I knew the gears were turning in her head but she said nothing. She stopped in the doorway only to say, "enjoy your coffee!"

I was glad when she left; I'd never been so embarressed! I knew Annie was thinking about Mitchell, and how he fit every single one of the criteria she'd listed. His marvellously moody brown eyes, his chocolatey locks and his uncanny ability to pull of a leather coat. She'd also seen how we looked at each other, or at least how I looked at him.

I shook my head and smacked my forehead; how could I be so stupid as to fall for a vampire?! Someone who kills people for food and for sport, or who has in the past. I would never be able to forget that. I rummaged through my bag until I found the book Auntie Millie had given me. I ran my fingers over the cover, the colors swirling into different shapes. I placed it on the bureau and left the room, coffee mug in hand, my small box of paints under my arm.

George was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine while Mitchell sat next to him, sipping at a glass of scotch on the rocks. I admired his long legs in a glance and placed my mug on the coffee table, gently placing a coaster underneath. George gave a satisfied harrumph, which I ignored, and then flipped the page of his magazine. Chuckling, Mitchell took another sip of his drink and eyed me as I walked to the stereo.

I looked over to Mitchell and George, "you don't mind if I put in a CD, do you?"

They both shook their heads and I pulled my favorite Celtic Instrumentals CD out of my pocket. I put in the disc and turned the volume dial between low and medium. Upon starting the first song, I sat down on the floor by the window with my paint box. I felt Mitchell's eyes on me as I pulled out tube after tube of paint, as well as a multitude of brushes.

I hoped he hadn't noticed when his rumbling tones made me shiver slightly, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to paint."

"Are you going to paint on a canvas or paper, or are you going to paint the wall?"

I laughed, "none of those... I paint on myself." I then stood and began removing my cardigan and dress. I laughed at Mitchell's horrified expression, "I'm not going to be naked, Mitchell! I'll be wearing shorts and a tank top."

I barely heard his whispered, "oh, thank God."

I could tell he was intreagued, because I felt his eyes on me the whole time I painted. I sat on the floor, looking out the window at the stars and feeling my body sway to the music. I painted swirls of every black and purple, ribbons of bue and gold, hearts of red and purple, the names of my family members in white. I painted the moon and the stars on my legs, runes on my arms and flowers on my thighs.

Soon the music stopped and I stood, dirtied brushes in hand. I turned and started, finding Mitchell, George and Annie looking at me strangely, mouths open and questioning looks on their faces.

George was the first to speak, "why on earth were you painting yourself?"

I swallowed, "uh-because I didn't have any paper and I prefer to paint on skin anyways."

Annie shrugged her shoulders, "why skin?"

I smiled shyly, "I honestly don't know..."

Mitchell couldn't help the half grin on his face, "you look like some heathen goddess from a museum painting, what with the music we just listened to... You're just a little box of curiosities aren't you?"

I shouldn't have gotten mad at that, but as it was conveniently my time of the month, I snapped, "is that all I am to you? A 'box of curiosities'? Isn't that just _lovely_?" I stomped up the stairs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I was too cowardly to go back out there, so I cleaned my brushes and took a hot shower to wash away the paint. I let the water run over my face, thinking about Mitchell and what he was. I thought about Annie and wondered how she'd died. And then I thought about George and what he was doing in a house with a vampire and a ghost if he was human. A sliver of thought crossed my mind; what if he wasn't human? He could see Annie plain as day and seemed like he knew what Mitchell was. I thought for a moment longer, but then decided enough was enough and stepped out.

I placed my foot onto the bathroom mat and screamed when I looked up. Hating myself for what happened next, I fainted.

"Kat! Kat, sweetheart, can you hear me?!" A deep voice brought me back to consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes to see Mitchell's face peering into mine. I shivered as a slight breeze wafted over my legs. Suddenly aware of where I was and how I was clothed, I pulled my towel around me and scooted away from Mitchell. Mitchell blushed too and ran a hand through his hair, "what happened Kat?"

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I tried again, grimacing, "I-I saw him... standing by the mirror... there was a dark cloud of energy in place of his reflection..."

"Did he hurt you?!"

"N-no, he just smiled and held up something... I can't even remember what it was..."

Mitchell didn't seem entirely convinced, but he took my word for it and helped me to my feet, careful to avert his eyes as I stood. I pulled the towel tighter around me and Mitchell walked me to my room, "you get dressed and come downstairs, George and Annie are worried."

I nodded and shut the door behind him, sinking to the floor and feeling tears fall down my cheeks. I tried to control the flow, but the tears wouldn't stop, and I didn't know why. I didn't have the slightest idea why I was even crying. I was scared and angry and horny and embarressed and happy all at the same time.

I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand, trying to regain control of my emotions. I got up and went to my drawers, picked out my favorite silk nightgown, and hopped into bed. I had just gotten comfortable when I remembered I was supposed to go downstairs. I drug myself out of my warm sheets and slung my cardigan over my shoulders. I tiptoed down the stairs and met them all in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that I keep worrying you all... I don't know what's wrong with me."

Annie pulled me into a hug, "oh, nothing's wrong with you! And I for one, wouldn't know what to do with myself if I wasn't worrying over someone." She smiled and wiped away a single tear from my cheek. She hugged me again and I took a deep breath, steadying myself before I met the eyes of Mitchell and George.

I never wanted to be pitied. I never wanted to be protected. I'd always protected myself. I turned to face them and smiled, "I really am sorry for causing you all this trouble, and thank you for letting me stay here... I-I think I'm going to head to bed..." I slowly scaled the stairs as my new friends' "goodnight's" wafted after me.

The next week progressed without too much excitement, the only thing bothering me being the man that kept staring at our house from across the street. I sighed as I sat on my bed folding my clothes. Annie looked up from her ironing, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just wish that he'd go away."

"I know how you feel. He's really creepy," Annie turned back to her ironing. "I wonder if George and Mitchell could try to figure out what he wants."

"I don't know if that's a good idea... I have no idea how powerful he is..."

"Mitchell and George can take care of themselves, and it's a good thing that the full moon is this week too! Then George shouldn't have a problem."

I swallowed, nervous and intrigued, "George... George is a werewolf? Well that makes a lot more sense now..."

"You mean you couldn't tell?"

I gave Annie a disappointed look, "all I can see in someone's aura is their personality. Not what they are supernaturally. And werewolves are different, at least that's what my Aunt Millie told me." I sighed, "she says that their aura's are just like a human's, making it harder for us to tell if they're a werewolf."

Annie grew apprehensive, "does that mean you know what Mitchell is?"

"A vampire? I knew from almost the beginning. At first his aura was just he personality, but then he said a few things that gave me hints and I just put two and two together."

"Oh... Does Mitchell know you know?"

I laughed, "no. But George doesn't know I know what he is either." I put my folded clothes into my dresser and walked to the door, turning to Annie as I went, "join me for coffee?"

Annie smiled, "sure, why not." I don't know why I kept asking; she couldn't drink it. I guess I just liked her company.

Later, Annie and I were talking about painting when Mitchell and George came in. Mitchell sat down next to me, "George and I are going shopping, if anybody wants to join us."

Annie sighed, "I promised a ghost friend I'd meet her at the park in an hour."

George looked at me from his perch on the counter, "with Annie gone, you'd be alone at the house with that man still outside..."

Mitchell pitched in, "George is right, I think it's best if you come with us. We'll protect you!"

I tried not to scream or melt. Mitchell wanted to protect me, but the only problem was I didn't want to have to be protected. I reluctantly agreed, "I'll go with you."

Mitchell looked all too happy to hear me say that, and it unnerved me. I decided to keep an eye on him, no matter how bad I wanted to kiss him. He was a vampire after all, and I was rather attatched to my red blood cells.

"How do you feel about putting this in the living room, George?" Mitchell held up a fluorescent light in the shape of a turkey leg. Whoever had made that did not have any creative style at all.

George shook his head in disgust, "where do people even come up with these ideas?" I agreed. Mitchell put it back on the shelf and continued down the aisle of the fleamarket stalls.

Something blue caught my eye and I told Mitchell I'd be right back. George decided to follow me and I led him over to a table covered in scarves. I picked up the one I'd seen and ran it through my fingers. "That's quite pretty, Kat. Are you going to get it?"

I smiled at the silky fabric, "no, not today, I have no money."

"I could get it for you."

"Thanks George, but I have enough scarves already."

"If you say so." George looked at the next stall, "want to make your own necklace?"

I laughed, intrigued, "what?" I saw row upon row of colorful stones with metal loops attached and standing holders covered in leather ropes and strings. I fingered the leather string nearest me and the vendor spoke, "find something you want?"

The old woman's aura was as green as an emerald; she must be into the old ways of healing. I smiled, "do these stones have any specail meaning behind them?"

The old crone grinned, "you're the first one to have asked that in a long time." She picked up an orange stone, "Tiger's Eye enhances personal power and integrity as well as the ability to bring Heaven and Earth. It brings oder and stability. A fine choice for one who has trouble doing the right thing." She then picked up a cloudy brown stone and winked at George and I, "Smoky Quartz activates survival instincts and helps with fatigue... it also helps enhance sexuality and fertility." George and I both blushed. She giggled and then snatched up a pink one, "Rose Quartz, the love stone, pretty self explanitory, but it helps open the heart for true love and friendship."

I fingered a green stone, almost positive it was my birthstone, "what does Peridot do?"

"You've a healer's eye, Miss. Peridot initiates healing in the body, and releases tension emotionally and physically. It encourages balance." The vendor picked up a chunk of fool's gold, "Pyrite has defending qualities. It shields you from negetive energies." Placing it back on the shelf, she notcied me about to touch a jade triangle, "I wouldn't take that one. That's for the especially ambitious. The only ones who buy it are the ones with only one thing on their mind and the people who have no idea what it means. I'd suggest another."

George picked up a blue and grey rock, "what's this?"

The lady smiled, "that's Labradorite, it keeps one's aura clear of interference and prevents light leakage."

I giggled, "I might have use for that one."

The crone grew serious when she noticed the necklace I was wearing. I'd forgotten I'd been wearing it. "Why did you choose that one, Miss, the Blue Kianite?" She pointed to my neck.

"I got it from my aunt, she said it would help me recognize those like me."

"Those like you?..." she thought for a moment and then returned with a woman who was older than herself and who had a violet colored aura. "This is my grandmother, and I hope you don't tell anyone this, but she can see people's aura's..." She looked at my serious expression and gave me a look of relief in return, "I bet you can too, and I think she may be able to help you to make a descision."

I smiled at the vendor's grandmother, "I'd really like for you to help me."

The elder of the ladies looked at me strangely before pointing to a beautiful black and green stone, "Malachite, for blance and abundance. It helps with bad dreams and represents hope and inner peace. It will also protect you from the danger I see so near in your future..."

I picked up the stone and felt its cool weight in my hand, "thank you so much... How much is it?"

My fellow aura seer shook her head, "for you, nothing. And here is a string to wear it on." She handed me the string I'd been looking at earlier and I strung the stone on it. George helped me to clasp it around my neck and I turned to thank the old woman.

The vendor waved away my thanks, "I just hope you find the stone to be of use."

George and I found Mitchell at a magazine stand poring over a comic book. He must have recognized us sooner than we thought for he said, "I hate modern villains. Who finds a freeze ray scary? I think that'd be so cool!" He flipped to the next page and then looked up at us, "where did you run off to?"

George spoke first, "we met another aura seer who gave Kat a necklace and introduced us to her gradmother. It was a very eventful twenty minutes."

"You met another aura seer? That's cool, what did she say?" Mitchell pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"She told us about a bunch of rocks and how they could do different things."

"What?"

I sighed and shook my head, "if you believe in such things, certain rocks can have special attributes that can bring out specific qualities in a person, or that can promote certain emotions or thought processes. It's quite intrigueing."

"But it's just a rock right?" Mitchell took a puff from his cigarette.

"Only to some." I borrowed Mitchell's lighter to light up my own cigarette. George sputtered as I did so. I turned to look at him in surprise, "what, you didn't know I smoked?"

"So that's what you've been doing every time you go outside!"

Mitchell and I shook our heads and started back to the car, leaving George with his jaw still swinging.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've just been SO busy! I hope you enjoy! WARNING! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! Lol -Veronique **

"Kat, what are you doing?"

I pulled an earbud out of my ear, "what do you mean, George? What does it look like?" I returned the earbud to my ear and reimmersed myself into Johann Strauss II's Blue Danube waltz.

George gently tugged one of the earbuds from my ear, "what and why are you dancing?"

I scoffed, "I'm waltzing because I feel like it. Is that ok with you?" I didn't bother returning the earbud to my ear; I knew George was going to continue asking questions.

Sure enough, "what other talents do you have hidden away?" George sat on the couch and watched as I danced with an invisible partner that, in my mind's eye, looked a bit too much like Mitchell.

I sighed, "I can whistle. I can sing. I can dance, ballroom anyway. I can paint and I also draw. I'm apparently good at writing poetry and especially good at writing lemons..." I finished my last box step as the song ended and put my arms down before the next song began, "I can also cook and I have impeccable balance."

George sat with his mouth slightly open, "what's a lemon, besides a fruit?"

I grinned as "the Skater's Waltz" began. "A lemon," I raised my arms again and twirled towards the kitchen. "Is a story with lots of... bedroom scenes, my dear George, for lack of a better phrase." I laughed at George's face ofdisgust and confusion.

He thought for a moment, "so you write sex scenes?"

I laughed, "in all actuality, yes."

"That's disgusting."

"Only to you," I continued dancing as Mitchell came through the front door. He stood for a moment, watching me, and then continued into the kitchen.

I heard Mitchell ask Annie, "how long has she been doing that?"

Annie giggled, "you mean dancing? Since you left. She's done it every day for the past two weeks for at least an hour, when she doesn't have her nose shoved in a book, that is. Today, she's done about four foxtrots, two twists, one mashed potato and six waltzs. I think the waltz is her favorite."

"Is it now?" Mitchell returned to watch me, a beer in hand.

I gulped and continued dancing until the song finished. When I'd finally placed my hands back at my sides, I could feel the blush on my neck and Mitchell was eyeing me funnily.

He grinned, making my heart flutter even more, "you're quite good, you know."

I flashed a tiny smile at him, "thanks, I learned to waltz and foxtrot from my dad. I taught myself the twist and the mashed potato." I grinned, "but the waltz is by far my favorite."

Mitchell smiled again, "so Annie told me. You are indeed, a woman of many talents." He winked at me and then walked upstairs. I nearly hit myself, "how could I have been so stupid!" He knew I was reacting to him and so he'd decided to mess with me; I was the only one who'd felt anything apparently.

I turned back to my I-pod and scrolled to my raunchy "rocking out" playlist; I was going to have some fun playing these songs on the tiny speakers I had in my room. I grinned, "two can play this game, Mitchell, darling." I waited a few days before beginning round two.

Pulling on my shortest pair of high-waisted denim shorts and a white belly tank, I made my way barefoot down the stairs. I was so glad I'd actually put on a couple of pounds since my arrival three weeks ago. I walked into the kitchen on my tip-toes, a habit I'd had since I was younger, and reached for the fridge to find something to eat. George turned from his place at the sink and nearly choked on his tea. While he was spluttering, I bent to look in the fridge, keeping my legs straight and sticking my ass out a little. Mitchell chose to walk in as I stood up, holding a small clementine.

I peeled it, feeling both pairs of eyes on me, and began eating it, giving them a small seductive smile before gently peeling a section from the rest of the orange and sucking it into my mouth. I licked my fingers and peeled another section, this time leaving the kitchen to go and sit in the living room. I put my heels onto the table one at a time, crossing my legs at the ankles. The next bit of orange I ate, I licked before biting it in half. I tossed the other half into the air, trying to catch it in my mouth, but it fell into my shirt.

Giggling like an idiot, I dug in my shirt, making sure to give them a flash of my white lacy bra. After retrieving it, I ate it and peeled off another section. Mitchell came out of the kitchen rubbing his face and sat down in the red chair further in the room. He crossed his legs, hanging his foot over his thigh. One of his hands was on his knee and the other was still rubbing his face.

I got an itch on my leg and slowly slid my foot up my calf, scratching it with my big toe. I slid my foot back down my leg, and licked my fingers, my clementine finally gone. I got up and walked to the stairs, stretching my arm over my shoulder to scratch the place between my shoulder bones. I made my way upstairs, being sure to move my hips with every step. Satisfied they'd both been looking, I jumped onto my bed and grabbed "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland".

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"May I have a friend over tonight? She may have to spend the night, but she can sleep on my bed with me."

Annie smiled, "I don't see why not, I'm meeting a fellow ghost at a bar down the road so I won't be home. The boys don't have to work tonight, so they'll both be here, would you like me to ask them to leave you two alone?"

"No, they can stay, we'll be up here most of the time."

"Just going to hang out?"

"Pretty much; just watching movies and talking. The usual stuff."

"Alright, well I hope you two have fun."

Round three began when Tarra walked in at eight p.m. I grinned and helped her carry her bag to the room Annie and I shared. Tossing it on the bed, I turned to her, pulling a pile of DVDs from the shelf, "phase one, movies and popcorn!"

We raced downstairs, made a giant bowl of microwave popcorn and sat in front of the T.V., pressing play on the DVD remote. Mitchell walked down the stairs just as the beginning credits of Chicago began to play. Tarra and I were singing along to the first song, "All that Jazz", when George came down, book in hand. He looked at us like we were nuts and then, shaking his head, walked into the kitchen. As the movie progressed, we heard Mitchell and George talking about what they were going to do whilst we were here. Tarra, ever the confident one, called in her scottish brogue, "why don't you just some and join us?"

Surprisingly, after a moment's hesitation, they both joined us, beers in hand. I quickly got up and grabbed a few more from above the fridge, setting them on the coffee table. I sat back down just as Queen Latifa sang, "When You're Good to Mama".

George took a sip of his beer before saying, "what are we watching?"

I giggled, "it's about a girl who kills her lover and the women she meets in prison, who all happen to be there for killing their lovers for one reason or another."

"Fascinating."

"It's wonderful! Here, watch! This is where you find out how they killed each of their lovers!" "Cell Block Tango" was my favorite song out of the whole movie and Tarra and I sang along the entire time. George was obviousy annoyed, but Mitchell seemed to be enjoying himself.

He shook his head at the scanitly clad women on the screen and he grinned as we sang with them. He reached for another beer before saying, "Is this all you two are going to do tonight? Watch raunchy musicals and eat popcorn?"

Tarra and I grinned at each other. I pouted a little bit, "I hope you don't mind, but Tarra brought her hooka."

George sputtered, "you're not allowed to do drugs in this house!"

I waved a hand at him, "please George, I wouldn't touch that stuff. And besides, it's only tobacco."

George glared at us before grudgingly saying, "fine, just be sure to clean it up before Annie sees it."

Giggling him and thanking him, Tarra ran upstairs to get it and we set it up in record time. Mitchell was intrigued, for he sat on the edge of the couch and watched as we put the hooka together. When it was finished and ready to be used, Tarra and I each took a hit, blowing the smoke out our noses. Mitchell then took the pipe from Tarra and took a hit, blowing the smoke out his mouth. He tried to tempt George, "come on George, it's just like a cigarette."

"I-I'm not one for cigarettes, Mitchell, you know that."

"Suit yourself." Mitchell took another hit and then passed the pipe to me. I inhaled and let the smoke rise slowly from between my lips. when I could take it no longer, I blew the rest out and turned back to my beer. When I looked back at the group, George was staring at me, Mitchell was gawking, and Tarra was shaking her head.

Tarra laughed, "always the seductive smoker, Kat."

I giggled, "it's not like I do it on purpose! It's fun to watch! Besides, it's the only trick I can actually do!"

Tarra giggled and blew a few smoke rings as she passed the pipe to Mitchell, who did a smoke trick of his own. I could watch that man blow smoke every day for the rest of my life; he looked so damn sexy. I really wated to just pounce on him and taste the smoke on his tongue, but I knew now was not the time. I put another beer within Mitchell's reach and took another sip from mine.

An hour and ten beers between us later, George decided he wanted to play a game. Tarra grinned, "I have a game." She got up and went to her purse, pulling out a small blank business card. Smiling, tongue in cheek, she said, "this is a game I learned while abroad in America. It's quite entertaining, and it's extremely simple. It's called, suck and blow-"

Mitchell chortled when George sputtered, "what are we going to do in this game?!"

Tarra laughed, "nothing too serious... here, Kat and I will show you." Tarra put the card to her mouth and sucked in air to hold the paper against her lips. She then turned to me, pressing the paper to my lips and causing Mitchell to inhale sharply. I sucked the card to my own lips as Tarra blew the paper from hers. Grinning, we both turned back to Mitchell and George, "easy peasie."

Mitchell was all for it, "looks like fun!"

George was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, "why are we doing this?"

Mitchell laughed and reached for the card, "for fun!"

Tarra slapped his hand, "scardies first!" Grinning, she handed the card to George who took it from her nervously. He put the paper to his lips and faced Tarra who was already leaning in. Seeming grateful to have the paper off of his mouth, George sat back on the couch and took a few gulps of his beer. Tarra turned to Mitchell, and I had to appease my little green monster for a few seconds before Mitchell turned to me.

It took what seemed like ages for him to reach me and when he did I wasn't quite ready for his warm breath on my face. I saw a little flash behind my eyes as he blew, and I felt a small pressure as he kissed me gently through the paper. Surprised, I accidentally dropped the paper just as his hand slipped off the table, making him fall into me. When we landed, his lips were on my collarbone and Tarra and George were gawking.

Tarra was the first to recover and she tugged George from his seat, "I think they need a moment."

George tried to protest as she dragged him up the stairs, "n-no! Th-they do not n-need a moment! Mitchell!"

Mitchell sprang off of me as if burned and sat down on the couch. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. I'd wanted him so badly, but he was dangerous to be around. He was a vampire for God's sake! I fiddled with the strings on the rug, trying to keep from making eye contact.

Mitchell cleared his throat, "Kat-... Katrina, could you come here?"

Feeling myself shaking, I slowly stood and walked over to him. Mitchell had one hand over his eyes, his other arm stretched over the back of the couch. I sat on the end of the couch, feeling his aura grow darker. He oozed sexiness and I could feel the sexual energy seeping into me.

I looked at the window, in the opposite direction of Mitchell. Soon I could take it no longer and I stood. I didn't feel like myself as I stood over him, his burning eyes roving over my body. I lowered myself onto his lap, placing my hips over his and my wrists on his shoulders. He moved his hands to my waist and placed his forehead against mine, "we shouldn't do this."

I moved my head and kissed his cheekbone, "I don't care." I kissed the left side of his mouth, his facial hair tickling my lips.

"Katrina, I-" Mitchell tried to stop me but I only put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." Mitchell needed no more urging. His lips were soft against mine, and his kissed me gently at first, but when I ran my tongue against his lip he growled. The throaty sound he made gave me shivers, and I grew bolder. I put my hands on either side of his face and turned my head to deepen the kiss. Mitchell parted his lips and darted his tongue between my lips. I gently touched the tip of his tonuge with my own and he suddenly pulled me to him and flipped me onto my back on the couch.

Leaning over me on all fours, Mitchell deepened our kiss further, exploring my mouth with his tongue, stroking and probing. His hands lifted my tanktop and traced my hips, drawing circles over my skin. I shivered at his touch and he slid his hand down my leg. I ran my fingers through his hair and wrapped them in his curls, pulling him as close as possible. Mitchell was running his hand back up my body when he suddendly lowered himself over me. I lifted his hand with one of my own and placed it on my breast over my shirt. I felt him smile through our kiss and he made another sound in his throat.

Mitchell began to gently knead my breast, making me buck in pleasure underneath him. I rubbed my hips against his and he pushed his pelvis down into mine. I untangled my fingers from his hair and worked my way to his shirt. I was annoyed beyond belief at the fact that he always wore two shirts, but somehow I got the first one unbuttoned. Apparently Mitchell felt the same because he broke our kiss only long enough to rip his shirt over his head. I grinned into his lips and ran my fingers over his hairy chest. I wasn't usually into hairy guys, but he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen! I couldn't touch him enough; I scraped my nails over his shoulders and down his back, making him grind harder into me.

Mitchell moved his hand from my breast and I let a small whimper of disappointment escape my lips. he smiled into my lips again as his fingers moved towards my pajama shorts. He made short work of the knot keeping them at my waist, and slid his fingers under the elastic band. He gently swished one finger over my sex and I again bucked underneath him. I wanted him. I wanted him badly. I desired nothing more than for him to take me right then and there, but then the stairs creaked and I sensed Tarra on the landing. Mitchell broke away from me and retrieved his tee-shirt, tugging it over his head. He then helped me up and waved for me to help him clean up a bit, so I took the hooka off the table and moved to the stairs.

I took a deep breath before climbing the stairs because I knew Tarra would be there wanting to know every detail. I sighed and ascended the steps, disappointed beyond belief we hadn't gotten any further than second base.


	13. Chapter 12

Tarra grinned as I walked into the room, "so how far d'ya get?"

I sighed, "second base."

"Only second?! Love, from all the noises you were makin', it sounded like you got a bit farther than second!"

"Oh gawd! You heard us?! Ugh!" I sat down on the bed in a huff. "Seriously though, we only got to second base... we would have gotten a hell of a lot farther though, if you hadn't been sneaking 'round on the stairs!"

"Oops... but at least you got a taste of him!" Tarra giggled. "what I wouldn't give to have a taste o' that fine man! He's downright gorgeous, love, and the way he was looking at you!"

"The way he was looking at me?"

"Yea, like he wanted nothing more than to devour you! His eyes were filled with nothing but lust, love, and what I wouldn't give to have a man look a' me like that!"

I was pretty damn sure it wasn't only lust in Mitchell's eyes; he thrived on sex and blood, so it was only natural he feel the same about both. I was lucky he hadn't taken a bite out of me. I turned towards the window, looking out into the sky; the moon was half full, so I knew George was going to be much harder to be around in the coming weeks.

Tarra kept on babbling away, unaware I was no longer listening, "you're very lucky you know, to have found a place so close to your family." I flipped over and stared at her. Tarra was too busy taking out her hairpins to notice my shocked face; that'd been unexpected. Tarra continued, "they missed you. They called my place a few times looking for you, after you first left... but I'm glad you're back! Everyone at the club missed you! Even Thom asked after you." I swallowed.

Thom was my ex boyfriend, a tall, handsome twenty year old who could charm the hair off of the bearded lady's back. I smiled at the thought of his golden curls and gorgeous blue eyes.

Tarra noticed, "What's all this, now?! You've just been snogged by the sexiest guy on this planet and now you're lusting after your old flame! Kitty, for shame!" Tarra giggled, "though, I can completely understand... your sexual appetites were always hard to satisfy! Ha!" She ducked under the pillow I threw at her head and tackled me. She brushed the hair from her face, "I mean, remember Colin? He had such wonderful long locks! And then there was Charlie with his love of painting and Greg with police badge!"

I dove at her, tickling her until she got off of my legs. We almost rolled of of the bed with laughter.

Tarra had yet to be deterred, "I remember the day you introduced me to Greg! He was a charmin' young fella with an eye for lanky women! I remember the dress you were wearing too! All leg, Kitty, all leg!" She wiped at her eyes, "and then he got that big promotion and walked out on your date so 'e could get his new badge... his shiny new 'detective badge'..."

I sighed, "that was a date I'll never forget, good old Greg walking out on me like that! I was kinda glad though, he was a bit old."

"How old was he?"

"I was eighteen and he was twenty-nine."

"That's quite the age difference! Did you ever end up doing anything?" Tarra wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I threw a pillow at her, "ha! No, he was almost married to his work. I hardly ever saw him. Besides he was more of a friend than a date."

"That's too bad, he was so cute."

"If you call greying early cute, then sure." I slid off the bed and onto the floor. Picking up my i-pod and scrolling through my playlists, I felt a smile spread across my face. Showing Tarra the titles, I said, "tomorrow is a bright new day."

Tarra giggled and took a notebook from her bag, "where do we begin?"

_The next evening... _

"We're going out, see you in a bit!" I reached for the door handle as Mitchell came from the kitchen.

"What about that guy? He may have disappeared for the past two weeks, but who's to say he isn't still out there?"

Tarra looked confused for a moment before realizing, "that guy is still following you?!"

I looked at her and nodded, "you'd think I was famous and he the paparazzi! Hehe!"

"Kat, I didn't think it was a laughing matter!"

"If you're so concerned, come with us! Bring George and Annie too! We're just going clubbing for a bit and we'll be back around midnight."

"Where's the club?" Mitchell leaned on the door frame.

I suddenly remembered our kiss last night, and felt a slight blush creep up my neck. "The one across from the coffee shop on Elmcrest."

"Alright, let me get my coat," Mitchell bounded up the stairs. Not thirty seconds later, we heard, "George, I'm going out with the girls! Be back around one!"

"What?! Oh-Oh, alright," George's sigh could be heard from the entry and Tarra and I snickered at each other.

We opened the door as Mitchell told Annie what he had George, and stepped out into the cool night air. Mitchell closed the door behind him and lit a cigarette. Puffing on it, he offered both his elbows, "ready ladies?"

Giggling, we each took one of the proffered limbs and strutted down the street. Soon after we found ourselves in front of a thumping black building, florescent lights hanging in the windows. Mitchell chuckled at the bouncer, a skinny man quite lacking in height and demeanor. He flashed his ID and waited as we showed ours, smiling at us as the bouncer un-clipped the rope barrier, "Kat, how did you hear about this place?"

I grinned at him and pointed to Tarra, "this girl knows just about every club in England and has visited over half of them. She is the reason I'm not currently living under a rock."

Mitchell bowed deeply to Tarra, "lovely lass, I thank you for bringing Kat out from under her rock!"

Tarra cackled and waved his thanks away, "I'm getting a drink. You two have fun!" The tall redhead sashayed over to the bar and started flirting with a tanned and muscular blonde with a grey suit coat.

Giggling I pulled Mitchell onto the dance floor and we began swaying to the beat of the music. Tarra and her new date soon joined us, rocking out as the next song, Paradise City, began to play. I laughed as Mitchell showed off his dancing skills, admiring the way his muscles showed through his t-shirt.

Soon, all four of us were sitting at a booth ordering drinks and breathing heavily. Mitchell and I were introduced to Tarra's dance partner, Nathan Goddard and found out he was here on business. He was quite handsome and very much Tarra's type; tall, blonde, muscular, rich looking and well grounded. I watched as Nathan gazed at Tarra and giggled at the hold she had over him. Tarra had that effect on people, pulling them in with a gaze and holding them captive until she grew bored. This time however, Tarra looked equally smitten; that was new. I kept an eye on them until Mitchell's hand found it's way to my shoulder.

Slightly surprised, I leaned into him, laying my head on his shoulder. He smiled and reached for his drink. tilting my head slightly, I sniffed his neck. He smelled like copper and musk. I breathed deeper and felt Mitchell's chuckle.

"Are you sniffing me?" Mitchell grinned down at me.

"So what if I am? You smell good."

"You sound like George the week before."

"Humph," I snuggled my nose into his neck and felt him inhale sharply.

Mitchell looked down at me again, his pupils dilating, "you are a little temptress, you know that right?"

"I know... and you like it," I grinned and stroked his collar bone with my fingertips. "You like a good chase."

"You're making yourself a bit too easy to catch."

"Am I? Would you like me to make things a bit more interesting?"

"Please do."

I grinned from ear to ear, "then let me begin." This time, I placed my other hand on his leg, drawing circles on his inner thigh. Mitchell turned his head to sniff my hair and I trailed my hand higher on his leg. My tongue soon found its way to his earlobe and I began to gently nip and pull on it. A low growl escaped his throat and we heard Tarra chuckle.

"I think these two need a moment alone, Nathan," she grinned and scooped up her drink. She pulled Nathan out of his seat and into a secluded corner; Nathan looked both surprised and pleased at being alone with my best friend. As soon as they left, Mitchell turned his body to face me. I giggled and climbed over him, scrambling to the door. I heard him follow quickly after me, excusing himself as he bumped into the people on the dance floor. Instead of retreating outside, I turned the corner to the restrooms and leaned against the wall. Mitchell soon found me and pinned me down, pressing me into the wall with his body.

I giggled and licked the tip of his nose before tickling him slightly and wiggling out from under him. I stood in the hall to the dance floor for a moment before seeking out Tarra. I found her and Nathan in an eel-like make-out session, and decided to text her instead when Mitchell came up behind me, his arms winding around my waist.

"They look a bit occupied, Kat," he growled in my ear. "Something I'd like to be as well."

I smiled up at him and said, "I'll text Tarra that she can have my room, and if you pay the tab, I'll sleep in your bed." Mitchell visibly gulped. I giggled, "I never said you would be joining me, though."

Scowling, Mitchell paid the bartender and hailed a taxi outside. Once in the cab, Mitchell turned on me, his eyes hungry.

I knew that look and grew tense, "Mitchell, darling."

He broke out of his reverie slightly, "hm?"

"Must you look at me like you're about to devour me?"

"Hehe, but Kitty, darling," He whispered in my ear. "That's all I want to do to you."

I felt my insides go soft, my nether regions growing uncomfortably warm. I smirked up at him, "I love a man that likes to take charge." I trailed my fingers across his hips, just under his belt. "A man that takes charge will have an easier time subduing me." Lightly trailing my lips over his collar bone, I licked and sucked a love bite into his skin. "But this wildcat isn't so easily tamed." I suddenly wrapped my hand around his crotch, squeezing slightly. He gasped, roughly taking hold of my wrist, preventing me from moving away. I tightened my grip a little more and he tossed my hand away, flipping me on my back onto the seat. I grinned as he nipped at my neck, gently biting and kissing his own love-bite into my skin.

Suddenly, I felt his teeth puncture the skin of my neck. I was both frightened and aroused, and I pushed him away. Mitchell's eyes were completely black and my blood dribbled from his elongated eyeteeth and onto his chin. He seemed to realize what he had done, and ran a hand through his hair as he chased away his hunger. We didn't speak the rest of the ride home, sitting as far away from each other as possible.


End file.
